


Experimental Osculation

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I admit that I was somewhat surprised. "You mean, you've never kissed anyone before?" Nyota POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Osculation

"I must admit that I do not understand the appeal of osculation, though humans seem to place a great deal of emphasis on the act."

I could not contain a smile. This was a conversation I had never expected to have with Spock, though, secretly, I had always dreamed it.

"I have never participated in the act."

I admit that I was somewhat surprised. "You mean, you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Indeed."

I smiled at him, "Then it would be illogical to form an opinion on something of which you have no knowledge, would it not?"

He seemed to contemplate this. "I believe you are correct, Lieutenant."

I walked closer to him, "Perhaps conducting an experiment would be the wisest course of action."

He cleared his throat and I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes dart over to the door of his office.

It was closed.

I had closed it when I entered.

"Perhaps you are correct," he eventually said, hands clasped behind his back.

"If you are in need of a partner, I would be willing to submit myself to your experimental endeavors." I admit that I am somewhat surprised by my own actions. I've never been this forward with him or anyone.

"Partner?" Wow, I believe I heard Spock ask his first stupid question.

"Of course. You couldn't possibly hope to complete this experiment on your own. You need a partner."

He looked away from my face to stare at the wall behind me. I knew I was getting to him. It was exhilarating.

I placed my hands on either side of his face. I knew that was a risk, as he was Vulcan and therefore a touch telepath. His sudden intake of breath told me he felt something. But he didn't pull away.

I took this to be a good sign.

His eyes slid close and his forehead fell forward to rest upon mine. "Lieutenant Uhura. Nyota. I do not believe this is appropriate behavior between a professor and his student."

"Nonsense. We're just two scientists conducting an experiment." I didn't allow him to answer me before my lips were on his.

He stilled instantly, unsure. I didn't allow this to deter me. I've wanted this for a while.

Soon, I felt his hands drift forward from behind his back to rest on my hips. He hesitantly parted his lips to mine, joining in the kiss.

I deepened the kiss and felt his hands on my hips tighten, pulling me closer.

I moaned into his mouth and before I knew it, he had taken control of the kiss. Suddenly, his confidence was in place and he was kissing me back ardently. One hand slid from my hip to the nape of my neck, pulling my mouth closer to his.

Eventually we were forced to part when oxygen became an issue.

"So, how was it?" I asked breathlessly.

He swallowed hard and then said, "It was...appealing."

I laughed before kissing him again.

He did not hesitate this time.


End file.
